I'll call the cake shop
by Margaret Helstone
Summary: "Because instead of spending my best friend's wedding day with her, I'm doomed here with you, the worst Best Man the world has ever seen." A short one-shot I almost accidentally wrote. Sweet, naive and teasing, with a little fluff in it. Hiccunzel Modern AU.


"Now this is awkward."

Hiccup kept staring at the huge wedding cake placed in front of him, not sure if he should laugh or cry at the sight. He was trying to figure out what on earth had happened there, but so far, he hadn't managed to come up with any reasonable explanation. Probably because there wasn't any.

"It's not _that_ bad..." The blond girl next to him said anxiously. She clearly was just as nervous as he was, if not more. "It's just a little mistake, right? Things like that happen... from time to time."

"Oh, they sure do. Just like the rings that go missing an hour before a ceremony. Or a car that breaks down right in front of the bride's door. We've been through that much already."

She bit her lip.

"But hey, don't worry. I'm sure we can fix that."

"You're not funny, you know?" Rapunzel turned towards her friend and sent him her usual death glare, hoping it would make him shut up for a moment. It didn't.

"Oh, but I wasn't even trying! I have strong faith in your extraordinary organizing skills which has already saved the day twice."

 _What a sarcastic piece of jerk._

"That _really_ isn't helping." She looked away, thinking intensively. Then, shooting another glance at him, she added: "Hiccup, please, work with me here. _Focus_. We need to come up with something, _quickly_. They'll be in church in no time."

"Uh, fine." The man shook his head, yielding. "We still have about two hours before they come _here_. I'll call the cake shop; they've promised to be at our service at any time for the whole day, so I only pray they do keep their promises. Hopefully they'll manage to change that stupid inscription before the guests arrive."

To their relief the shop assistant picked up the phone almost immediately and soon assured them that the problem could be solved easily. Hiccup thanked him, and smiled, watching Rapunzel's face beaming again. He ended the conversation – but kept looking at the screen for a few additional moments.

"It is kind of funny, though." He pointed out after a while, glancing at her with a smirk. "I mean, come on. Replacing the bride's name with the groom's ex girlfriend's? That's heavy."

Rapunzel blushed slightly, both angry and embarrassed.

"Stop it, dumb."

"And your names aren't even similar, right? I mean -"

" _Hiccup! Stop!"_

He couldn't help but laugh at the furious impression of her pretty, freckled face.

"Hey, take it easy, Princess. Or I'll think you're still jealous of him."

" _I told you you weren't funny._ And you know I'm not jealous, I've never been. Jack is my friend; and more importantly, Mer is."

"Then why are you freaking out?"

"Because instead of spending my best friend's wedding day with _her_ , I'm doomed here with _you,_ the worst Best Man the world has ever seen."

"It's you, who messed up the cake."

"And it's you who did everything else."

Hiccup looked at her teasingly, as he always did. He hoped he hadn't crossed the line with his jokes – but even though Rapunzel's cheeks were still slightly reddened, she didn't seem _that_ mad all together. There was a chance she would not kill him that day.

"Well, at least my name isn't written anywhere."

She rolled her eyes. But she was smiling and Hiccup couldn't ask for more than that.

The silence fell between them, as they both focused on their own thoughts.

"She's so beautiful, you know?" Rapunzel observed, eventually.

"You mean, Mer?"

"Is there any other bride here?"

"None that I know of. But _beautiful_ isn't exactly the first word that comes to my mind when I think of her. _D_ _eadly and fierce_ seem far more suitable."

"You're awful." She blurted. "But... you didn't see her today. And I admit, imaging Merigold Dunbroch in a long, white dress isn't the easiest thing. I was afraid it wouldn't really work myself... But goodness gracious, how wrong I was. I honestly can't wait to see her enter the church, with with her hair up and her eyes shining. Jack really has no idea what is coming."

As she spoke, her own eyes brightened, her smile widened and if Hiccup hadn't known better, he would have thought it was Rapunzel, not their red-haired friend, that was getting married. She was so sweet and enthusiastic, that he simply couldn't take his eyes off her – and now he was just happy she was too engaged with her own thoughts to see his steady, yet adoring look. He swallowed.

"No matter how great she looks, I still think you'd make a finer bride yourself."

Rapunzel turned her head, fixing an astonished gaze on him.

Oh, man.

He said that out loud.

"Um... Yeah, I..." He stuttered, surprised with what had just happened, looking away immediately. His hand went through his auburn her, without him even realizing it. "I think... I should probably call the cake shop again and make sure they make it on time. I'll... See you around?"

But before he pulled the phone out of his pocket, he accidentally glanced at her. She was blushing even more now, but somehow, it was different.

Like if she was even more embarrassed.

But not half as angry.

Or sad.

Or...

Wait, was she _smiling_?

"Thank you." She whispered shyly, so quietly that he could hardly hear her. "It… It actually means a lot."

And for some reason, those words made him smile, too.

* * *

 _Author's note: A new Hiccunzel story! Hurray!_

 _I know, I know. I'm not the best when it comes to posting new stories/updating the old ones. But I'm trying and hopefully, I will get a little better at it._ _I can already promise you one story coming soon - it's already written, all it needs is typing and translating. But I want to have it done before posting anything, so this time you wouldn't have to wait for the updates too long._

 _If any of you is wondering how **this** story was born - I'll tell you it was the simplest way possible. My friend gave me a scene - I worked with it. And this happened._

 _Huge thanks to her and **KTMB17** who was kind enough to check the story for me. You guys are amazing._

 _I very much hope you liked it, even though it's so short. I'll be grateful for your reviews - they're an important feedback and every writer needs that. They're also a motivation, and I guess it's something we need even more. Oh, and if you have any questions - feel free to ask! I will make sure to answer them :)_


End file.
